I May Be Bad But I'm Perfectly Good At It
by enchantedsnow2
Summary: 17 year old Elena is the spirit of Halloween and happens to be very mischievous. The happy go lucky yet sassy and feisty Elena meets Jack Frost. Will sparks appear or will both teens constantly try to prank each other? Jack / OC
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

**JACK'S POV**

It's been about two years since I have officially become a Guardian, and let me tell you…nothing could be better. Yeah, yeah I know sappy right? But I mean it; I mean kids can see me! They can actually see me! It's great! Hahaha! Well anyway, I'm going to North's place right now, all the Guardians decided to get together every now and then to catch up on things. But I better hurry I'm running late.

When I finally got there, Phil the Yeti was kind of enough to let me in and I immediately walked towards the large dining hall, where we do nothing but eat and talk, given the exception for a couple of pranks here and there. When I finally arrived, everyone was already sitting down and chatting idly. As soon as North saw me he stood up and said

"Jack my boy! How are you?"

I smiled and walked towards my seat,

"I'm pretty good. Just waiting for the right time to start some snowstorms"

Bunnymund sneered,

"Waiting for the right time? Since when has that ever stopped you?"

I smiled and placed my staff next to me,

"Oh come on Bunny, you're not STILL mad about that blizzard in '68 are you? I thought we already settled this."

Bunny just turned his head with a "humph" sound.

"Aarrhh Ahh Ahhggrr"

"Tooth! Fingers. Out. Of. Mouth."

She looked at North with a sad look on her face and hesitantly took them out of my mouth. I will never get used to that…

That's when some elves walked in with a tray filled with cookies that were decorated with orange frosting and little ghost sprinkles. Tooth took one look at the cookies being offered to all of us and shrieked,

"AH! OMG! IT'S ALMOST HALLWEEN! THAT MEANS ELENA IS COMING!"

I was beyond confused...who's Elena? I looked around to see if anyone else knew what Tooth was talking about. Bunny smiled (which was kind of creepy), Sandy had little images popping over his head but they were too fast, I couldn't understand what he was trying to say and North's eyes just got really big. He suddenly said,

"Maybe I should start preparing…"

"There's no point in doing that mate, you know she catches you off guard, heck even when you're on guard she'll still successfully prank you!"

So…I guess it's a girl? And she is some sort of prankster? Uh? What? I wasn't sure what to do…everyone was just talking about this girl as if she's some sort of amazing person….I'm not jealous…. I'm _Jack Frost_ no need to be jealous…right? Against my better judgment, I did a very Jack Frost-y thing to do….I slammed my staff on the ground causing ice to spread on the floor and a gust of wind to blow in all of their faces. They all just stared at me with blank faces,

"Now that I have your attention, mind filling me in on whom you're talking about?"

North took this opportunity to clue me in and said

"Elena is the spirit of Fall and Halloween. She has a habit of pranking me when it gets close to Halloween, you should meet her Jack. I know you guys would get along quite well!"

I shrugged and twirled my staff between my fingers,

"I don't think that's necessary. I highly doubt that she could be a better prankster than I am, plus she's probably just an old hag doing childish tricks like decorating your Christmas trees with Halloween colored ornaments and decorations."

As soon as the words "old hag" left my mouth, Bunny choked on the eggnog he was drinking, Tooth's mouth fell open, Sandy dropped the cookie he was eating and North dropped one of his badass swords. Did I really say something that…that…wrong?

Okay, I know this chapter sucks! Trust me I know! It's only a chapter to get the story going and to give some details about the situation and the characters! Please keep reading I promise it gets better!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Jacks POV**

A week passed and now there were only 6 days left until Halloween. It was early in the morning, (6 AM to be exact) and Jack was up so he decided to go to North's house to drink some hot chocolate, eat cookies and freeze some elves. The closer he got to his destination the more he felt something was amiss. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was wrong, basically he just had a bad feeling about the situation.

As he was flying through the sky, weaving in and out of the trees he saw a bright light that was coming from the front of North's house. As Jack got closer and closer the bright light was gone and soon all of the trees surrounding the giant house/workshop were covered in black and orange decorations.

"What the hell?" said a very questioning and shocked Jack.

JACK'S POV

I was just going to North's house to pass some time and all of a sudden there was a flash of bright light, it was blinding. I flew faster and soon made it to the front of his house where it seemed the light was coming from. I landed on the snowy ground and looked around for any signs that could have led to the reason for the blinding light.

I looked up into the trees and saw the shadow of a person. I couldn't see that well because whoever it was so far up the tree. I thought I saw a skirt so I assumed it was a girl. When I looked harder I saw that she was standing on the branch looking down at all of the other trees. Weirdo, who just stares at other trees? Not knowing exactly what was going on or who this girl was I decided to call out to her, I mean what if she was up to no good or worse what if she was working with Pitch and they were planning something to hurt or attack North?!

"HEY! What are you doing?!"

The person didn't move, I guess she couldn't hear me from all the way up there, but I wanted to get a closer look so I grabbed my staff and commanded the winds to knock this mystery person off the branch. The winds did as I was told and all of a sudden my powerful wind attacked and the person fell off the tree branch,

"OH SHIT SHE'S FALLING!"

I ran towards where she was rapidly falling, I managed to get there just in time to grab her as we both collided into the ground.

She rubbed her head and said "Ow…."

Oh thank God…I thought I killed this girl.

As I got a closer look I noticed…._she's hot! _

I figured that I might as well put on my charm, I mean I did save this girl from death and all and if she considers me her hero, well that wouldn't be so bad would it?

"Um…not that I mind this position or anything..are you okay?" I smirked. I'm not stupid, I know that my smirk can make girls fall for me instantly, haha this girl doesn't stand a chance against my charm.

Her eyes were closed and she was on top of me on all fours. Her face was hovering over mine, our lips mere inches from touching. As soon as I spoke her eyes snapped wide open.

She immediately jumped away from me and before I even had a chance to say another word, she snapped her fingers and black petals came out of no where and started surrounding her, it looked like a hurricane or tornado and she was in the middle! All of a sudden the hurricane of black petals started to disappear and when they were completely gone so was she … I was left laying on the snow, alone and with my mouth wide open..somehow I don't think my charm or lady killing smirk worked….

"…what the hell just happened…"

After a couple of minutes of staying frozen on the ground I decided to go tell North about what happened. I bursted through the front doors of the workshop and ran right to his office. He was sitting on his giant red plush chair facing the opposite side of the doors I had come through.

"NORTH! You have to come outside! There was this girl and she was ..she was…standing on a tree and then …. She fell but I caught her and then like these weird petals came out of no where and I didn't know what to do but then she disappeared! SHE DISAPPEARED! How does that happen?!"

"…"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

North turned around in his giant chair and when he saw me he immediately had a happy look on his face. He then took out the headphones he was listening to…

"Hi my boy! How are you? What you brings you here son?"

I literally slapped my hand on my face….

"North what are you doing?!"

"Well I have been receiving Christmas letters already and lots of girls have been asking for One Direction CD's so I decided to listen to them and see what they were like! They're actually pretty good! Oh oh oh that's what makes you beautiful!"

"Oh my God…."

"Ho Ho Ho! What? It's catchy! Anyway what brings you here?"

"As I said _before_ there was this girl in your front yard and she was standing on this really big tree and then she disappeared!"

North's eyes got wide and his belly started to shake….

"Elena's here?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I must go see her!"

North ran out of his office and out the front doors with me following right behind. We walked up to the many giant pine trees that were in front of his house. The trees were decorated with orange and black decorations and on the top of the tree instead of a star or angel, there was a big black bat with its wings spread out. It was kinda creepy. There were presents under the tree and they were decorated with wrapping paper with pumpkins, witches, black cats, rats and ghosts on it. North smiled and said

"Yep, this is definitely Elena's work. Jack, my boy, I have been pranked once again."

"Seriously? This is the work of the girl you guys couldn't stop talking about? North I practically predicted her prank. I'm a better prankster than she is, I don't know why everyone's so crazy about her."

"Well…she usually does more than this when pranking me, but maybe there was something going on and this was all she could do? Whether that's the case or not I want to see her as soon as possible! Most likely she is already in the workshop!"

And with that he took off running, have you ever seen North run? It's kinda scary how fast he is..no seriously. The man's freaking huge and he's hella fast! I'm glad he doesn't go after the kids on his naughty list because well..I would be screwed. I just sighed and followed North's hurried pace into his house / workshop.

As soon as North opened the doors, his eyes got wide and he froze. I had no idea why he stopped so suddenly or why he wasn't moving.

"North what are you doing, why did you stop all of a sudden?"

He simply stood with his eyes wide open and pointed his finger in front of him. I looked forward and I'm pretty sure that my eyes matched his. EVERYWHERE was black and orange. The once red carpet was now black with an orange pumpkin design on it. The toys that were being made had become scary! The toy dolls were scary looking and some of them were missing eyes, toy trains had angry faces painted on them and when they moved their eyes glowed red! Stockings were filled with coal, slime, bugs and some other icky stuff. The trees inside were also decorated like the ones out front and the scariest part of it all was that the yetis' were wearing Halloween costumes….

I couldn't believe my eyes. How did this happen? We were just in here a couple of minutes ago and his workshop turned from Winter Wonderland to Wicked Wasteland.

"What the hell…."

All of a sudden a voice came from above. It sounded like it was coming from the giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling that was at least 15 feet above the ground.

"Hahahaha! Well?! How do you like it?! I was thinking of calling it Elena's Twisted Toy Shop! What do you think?"

North and I looked up to see a very smiley and obviously proud Elena. Still confused and astonished, we made no sound whatsoever. She jumped down from the giant chandelier and somehow landed gracefully on the ground. She smiled and looked at us,

"Well? Are you surprised? Did my prank work?!"

"…."

"I will take that silence as my victory!" Elena struck a victory pose and smiled in sheer happiness and accomplishment.

When North and I finally closed our open mouths and our eyes returned to their normal size, I nudged North and did the whole *cough cough* thing trying to get him to officially introduce me and Elena to each other. Hey can you blame me?! I wanted a second shot to try and use my oh so charming smile!

When North finally received my hint, he said "OH! Yes yes I almost forgot. Elena this is Jack Frost, he is a new guardian here! And Jack, meet Elena …..the old hag" and he smiled and started walking away. "Come on Elena lets go drink some hot chocolate!"

She looked at me and raised her eyebrows in question as if saying _excuse me?_

Shit…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3_- Jack's POV**

_Elena this is Jack Frost, he is a new guardian here! And Jack, meet Elena …..the old hag" and he smiled and started walking away._

_She looked at me and raised her eyebrows in question as if saying excuse me? _

_Shit… _

"I…uhh…. I didn't mean that….I" and before I could finish my stuttering explanation as to why I called her an old hag, a boomerang flew through the giant stained glass window causing shards of glass to fly everywhere. (Trying to be) Being the superhero that I am, I immediately looked up to find Elena and shield her but when I looked up I saw that she was already 10 feet behind the mess and was in a stance that seemed like she was ready to fight someone.

Right as I was about to ask why she was in that stance, Bunnymund jumped through the smashed window and ran towards her at full speed catching his boomerang in the process. Wait….I thought kangaroos hopped?

Regardless, he ran and when he reached her he started throwing punches left and right, the thing that surprised me the most was that every punch he threw she either dodged or blocked. As if I wasn't shocked enough, she even started throwing some jabs at him! It was all happening so fast that I couldn't quite process exactly what was going on, but as soon as I made up my mind to step in and stop the fight, she dropped to the floor and swept her leg across the ground at Bunny's feet ultimately knocking him to the floor. As he was lying on his back on the ground, Elena walked up, looked down at him and said "Had enough yet?" and then smirked. HEY! Smirking is my thing! But boy did it look good when she did it.

Bunny laughed, rubbed his head and said

"You're as strong as ever I see!"

She laughed and smiled ever so sweetly at the Easter Kangaroo. Alright now how does that hopper get her to smile at him like that but when I try to be charming she jumps back and disappears in a storm of black petals?

Elena offered her hand to Bunny and he gratefully took it and stood up. He then did something that I have never seen Bunny do….EVER….he hugged her. Does Bunnymund even have emotions or feelings? What the hell? Before I could think about answering my own question Bunny and Elena separated (finally..) and Toothiana flew through the still broken window and tackled her.

"I missed you so much! Where have you been?! Why haven't you visited?!"

"Hahaha! I missed you too Tooth! I've been traveling lately, I just came back from Europe and I know I'm sorry! But I'm here now!"

"You came back from Europe? So that means that you were visiting your boyfriend right? How is he?"

"Hahahaha! He's doing great, next time I go visit him you should come with me!"

Are you freaking kidding me? This is just great. First, I knock her off of a tree branch, catch her then try to charm her and she disappears, then North opened his big mouth and told her that I called her an "old hag" and before I could explain myself, Bunny comes in, gets all of her attention and then hugs her and now I find out that she has boyfriend, just great. Alright that's it. I looked at the two girls talking happily and said

"So you have a boyfriend? What's he like, is he a human?"

Both girls look at me and start laughing hysterically. Sigh. I seriously can't win can I? When they finally stopped laughing, Toothiana began to explain

"Haha! Jack when we say _boyfriend_ we really mean the super hot, famous celebrity guy who has no idea we exist….Well…the fact that he can't see us doesn't help."

They both began to laugh again, ugh, I will never understand girls. All of a sudden gold sand seeped through the shattered window and started forming different things. First, a giant carriage was formed and it had two horses in front of it and then the gold sand swept its way to Elena and floated to the top of her head creating a golden tiara. She smiled in a way that seemed so genuine and as if right on que Sandy waltzed in and stopped right in front of her. She screamed

"Sandy! I missed you!" and guess what she did next? Hugged him, yeah that's right she hugged him and I still can't even get her to smile at me. When they broke apart, that's when everyone seemed to notice what happened to Santa's Workshop.

Oohs, aahs and gasps escaped all of their mouths as they stared at what looked like the Nightmare Before Christmas movie set. North walked in and declared that had prepared frosted cookies, egg nog and hot chocolate for all of us and he didn't fail to mention that there would be extra marshmallows of a certain prankster. Before we all started walking towards the giant table, North stopped and turned to Elena.

"Elena, if you would… please" he smiled and motioned to his workshop.

She laughed, smiled and said dramatically,

"Hahaha, oh fine. If you insist, I guess Elena's Twisted Toy Shop will have to wait to exist until another time…"

She closed her eyes and clapped her hands together and when she pulled them apart a staff/wand appeared between her hands. It was a black rod with a giant red and orange diamond at the top. The red and orange colors inside the diamond were moving so it looked like it was a diamond of fire. She opened her eyes, jumped into the air swung her staff. Red sparkles fell starting falling, causing us to shield our eyes for only a moment and when the shower of glitter stopped, we all opened our eyes to see North's workshop once again.

It was incredible…everything returned back to normal! Well…almost everything.. one of the yeti's was still wearing a Darth Vader costume. Eventually we all closed our mouths and walked towards our usual Guardian table.

We all ate our fill and most of the conversations held at the table were questions directed towards Elena. They asked her questions like where she's been, what she did, what tricks she has planned for this year's Halloween, etc.

As the time was getting later and later the Guardians began to leave one by one, all to go back to their own houses and to get back to their Guardian duties. Before Tooth left, she fluttered towards me and whispered

"Remember what I said Jack, no flirting with her!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Hey, I never _promised_ I wouldn't flirt with her. Plus usually I just need to smile to get girls to fall in love, right? I mean smiling isn't flirting, it's just being polite. Hahaha, watch out Elena.

When I left and walked outside Elena was the only one left in the workshop saying goodbye to North and . I decided to wait for her outside, I mean I had to at least try and explain to her why I called her an old hag! UGH fine, I also wanted to try and talk to her some more, look I figured that the more I talk to her the more she can get to know me and ya know…start liking me. But, I'm just not sure whether waiting outside for her is a good idea or a bad one…

"So… an old hag, huh?"

Yep, definitely a bad one.

"I was trying to explain earlier, I didn't mean that you were an old hag! I didn't know who you were and everyone was talking about you and how you're some amazing prankster but I'm usually the one the 'bad one' who pranks the others so I guess I got jealous and called you an old hag, but in my defense that was before I even saw you."

She started walking towards me and said

"Hm… not only did you call me an old hag but weren't you also the one who made me fall off of the very high tree branch early this morning?"

Crap..

"Oh..haha…you remember me then? I guess I do have a way of making girls remember me" and I showed her my best smirk. The one that can usually get Toothiana's little tooths to faint.

With each step she took, she drew closer and closer to me. I guess my smirk doesn't cause her to faint. Shoot.

"You're lucky that it's almost Halloween because I'll be busy planning a marvelous Halloween. But come November 1st…. well.."

By this time, she was right in front of me and she starting twirling the strings of my blue sweatshirt with her fingers, I immediately began to blush but I tried to control it as best as I could. She continued

"Let's just say, if I were you… I'd watch my back…" and she walked backwards, smirked and with one snap of her fingers she disappeared in a storm of black petals….

Somehow I don't think she meant November 1st will be our first date…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Jack's POV**

It was Halloween night and everyone was still up trick or treating, playing and eating candy. It had surely been one of the best Halloweens' yet and I am sure that kids all around the world would agree. It was a beautiful night but I wasn't in the mood for sleeping.

Tonight is the last night of my protection….tomorrow would be November 1st and would start the endless days of my torture. She wouldn't prank me right away would she? I mean tonight is still Halloween so she's probably too tired to come up with more ideas and prank me! ….oh who am I kidding, she's probably been planning this ever since North's house. God.. I am such an idiot… What am I going to do?!

After what seemed like HOURS I managed to fall asleep, only to be wakened by the sunlight coming through my window. I rubbed my eyes and sat up in my bed… I took a look around and didn't notice anything different.. wait a minute.. YES! There was nothing different! Nothing exploded when I woke up, a hand didn't grab my ankle when I stepped onto the floor and there wasn't a scary clown outside my window, maybe Elena forgot about her revenge or maybe she's too tired after last night!

Whatever the case I am homefree! WOO! I started to strut out of my room.. I mean I'm not trying to be cocky or anything but the big, bad Elena is too scared to try and prank me, heh heh..yeah I'm awesome…or so I thought…

"AHH!" _THUD_

"Ouch…"

I stepped on some sort of toy and fell backwards onto the floor… when I opened my eyes, I saw this written on my ceiling in sparkly red glitter:

It Starts Now!

"No way…"

How is this even possible?! Did she sneak into my house while I was sleeping?! I rubbed my now sore head and stood up…

"I could stay here and wait for Elena to continue pranking me… OOORRRR I could go to North's place and hide out there. Yep, going to North's it is."

Don't get me wrong or anything, it's not like I'm scared of her I just…you know..want to go visit North…yeah….SHUT UP.

And with that said, I opened my front door to leave and

_BOOM, POP, BOOM, CRACKLE, CRACKLE, BOOM_

Fireworks exploded as soon as I opened my front door,

"What the hell?"

All of a sudden a giant (and I mean GIANT) red balloon floated right in front of me! It had a large red bow tying it together and before I could even take a closer look at it…..

_POP!_

Confetti began to rain on my head and a little note card started floating in the wind, I noticed it and grabbed it, the card was white with swirly red writing that read:

Dear Jack,

How did you enjoy Halloween? I bet you were hiding under your covers scared of the pranks I might do to you. Let me guess, this morning when you first woke up and nothing happened, you immediately assumed that I was too scared to prank you. Am I right? Silly boy, my revenge has only begun. Catch me if you can.

~Elena

Ugh this girl seriously ticks me off! I was NOT hiding under the covers, I just wanted to pretend like I was in a fort..duh…

I flipped the card over and saw that there was more written on it …

P.S. Don't try running to North for protection, he already knows that I'm pranking you.

GOOD LUCK JACK, YOU'LL NEED IT

Should I be scared?

Elena… she's so different from any other girl that I've met before…

HEY GUYS OKAY SO I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE BEYOND LATE UPDATING! I'M REALLY SORRY! THIS CHAPTER SUCKS I KNOW BUT DON'T WORRY MORE IS COMING I PROMISE! DON'T FORGET, THE MORE FAVORITES, FOLLOWS, AND REVIEWS I RECEIVE THE MORE I FEEL THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY SO IT ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE MORE! just sayingggg(: anyway I understand this chapter is not my best work but I feel that it is a good lead-in for what is going to come up next. Thank you for being patient with me and I hope that you will continue to read the story! Any suggestions are MORE than welcome(:


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It's been a whole month and I can't even leave my house without ducking and flinching at even the slightest sound. Why you ask? It starts with an E, has a magic staff, long hair, and wears a short skirt.

I've dealt with more than I ever thought she could do, I mean there were times when she dyed my hair orange, decorated my house in the middle of the night with spiders, leaves, spider webs, bats, candy wrappers (wtf?), tomb stones and Jack-O-lanterns (haha very clever Elena… _Jack_-O-lanterns). I guess I should give some more detail about Elena's pranks. Don't get me wrong there were TONS of pranks done throughout the month of December but here are the two most recent ones:

**PRANK #1**

It's the month of November, I mean HELLO?! I had to start preparing cities and towns for the chilly month of December so that means I was out all day causing cold wind and light snowfalls. Well.. when I got home there was another little note card on my front door (Elena has made a habit of leaving little cards whenever she pranks me). It said:

The party was really fun too bad you weren't here to enjoy it. Sorry about the mess, my friends and I were going to clean up but they were _dead_ tired so I took them home (;

- Elena

I opened the door and my face resembled the way it looked when I first met Elena (tried to flirt with her) and she jumped away from me and disappeared into a storm of petals.

Everywhere and I mean EVERYWHERE was trashed! There were candy wrappers all over the ground, beetles were crawling all over the walls, toilet paper was draped all over my furniture, there were cups filled with some weird ass concoction sitting on my table and counter, and there was mud and dirt on the floor. The place was an absolute mess and all I could do was scream at the top of my lungs

"ELENAAAAAA!"

When I yelled that I heard giggling coming from somewhere and I knew who it was. She peeked her head out from behind my couch and smiled (yes, she smiled at me, I know I should be overjoyed and screaming out victoriously, but under the given circumstances….I could only stare at her and wait for her next move). She stood up and started walking towards me…oh God..what is she going to do… I was frozen, I had no idea what to do! Finally she stood right in front of me and then she did something that I will remember forever…

She looked at me, smiled, stood on her tiptoes, kissed me on my cheek and said "Thanks for inviting me to the party, it was a lot of fun!" and with that she took off into the night.

Not I'm not trying to sound like a pervert or anything but she can trash my house anytime she wants if that means she will give me a kiss at the end.

**PRANK #2**

It was an early November morning and I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Today I was going to go play with some kids and start another snowball fight, so I got up right away and went to go take a shower. Yes, even Guardians and spirits of the world take showers!

Anyways, I took my shower and got dressed and then took off for Jaime's house! What I didn't hear was the quiet giggling as I left my house. When I got to Jaime's I waited outside for him and his friends and when they finally came out, they all just stared at me with their mouths wide open. I looked at their gaping mouths and wondered what was wrong,

"What's wrong?"

They all looked at one another and then Jaime spoke up,

"Um Jack, what did you do to your hair?" and as soon as he said that they all started to laugh hysterically. I had no idea what they were talking about, my hair? What? I gave them a confused looked and then Cupcake handed me a little pink pocket mirror, when I looked into it I noticed that my once snow white hair had turned bright orange.

Somehow, someway, Elena had managed to dye my hair orange… I took off flying. Where? My house. I had to find her so she can return my hair back to its normal color! I landed on the snow covered ground in front of my house and said

"Alright Elena, I know you're here. Come on out."

"Aw, does wittle Fwosty already give up?"

I whipped my head back to where the voice was coming from and I found her sitting on a tree branch that was hanging just a few feet over my head. Her legs dangling over my head, wow, I never noticed they were that long…GAH, SNAP OUT OF IT.

"Elena…. turn my hair back to normal!"

"Hmm…let me think about it… nah"

She stuck out her tongue and flipped over so her legs were holding onto the branch and she was hanging upside down.

I smirked…

"You know I can see your underwear right?

The fearless Elena immediately turned bright red and flipped back over so she was sitting on the branch, making sure that her underwear was not visible.

I smiled and laughed softly,

"I was just kidding but good to know that you're actually a girl"

And I did my secret weapon, I winked.

That definitely made her mad and she began to pout (which was so beyond adorable but that still doesn't make up for the fact that she dyed my hair ORANGE).

"Fine, you want me to fix you hair? Come with me." and with that she jumped down from the tree and started walking into the forest. I caught up with her and we began to walk towards the lake that was slowly starting to be covered with ice.

She positioned me right at the edge of the lake and said (with her hands still on my shoulders)

"Really want me to fix it?"

"YES! FIX IT NO-"

Before I could even finish my sentence she pushed me into the water….

_SPLASH! _

When my head emerged from the surface I looked at her smiling face and said,

"What the hell?!"

"What? I thought you wanted me to fix it? I only used colored hair chalk! It's washable!"

"And you couldn't have just told me that earlier? I would've taken a shower!"

She laughed and said

"Yeah I could've…but this was way more fun"

"Yoouu…" and I took off chasing her.

Next chapter is the final prank! Well the final breaking point for Jack at least! Hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it's not one of my best work…but I hope it will do! Thank you for all the nice reviews please keep them up! If you have any suggestions or ideas that you think I could take into consideration please let me know, thanks again for reading!


End file.
